SnK Behind The Scene
by Luke Volkov
Summary: Ketika Shingeki no Kyojin adalah serial TV yang terkenal, di setiap pembuatan film pastilah ada 'behind the scene' yang konyol/ AU, OOC everywhere, typo, some spoiler inside bagi yang tidak membaca manganya. DONT LIKE? DONT READ! RnR Minna?
1. Chapter 1

_SNK Behind The Scene_

_SnK belongs to Isayama Hajime_

_Rate: T _

_Warning: OOC parah, Typo (s), AU, bahasa agak kasar, contains some spoiler maybe? _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em>Take 1.<em>

_Adegan di ruang pengadilan._

"DIAM KALIAN! JIKA KALIAN MEMANG TAKUT MENGHADAPI PARA TITAN DILUAR SANA, BANTULAH AKU! Dasar pengecut…! PERTARUHKAN SEMUA HARAPAN KALIAN KE AKU JIKA KALIAN MAU MEMBANTUKU!" Eren berakting dengan sempurna.

Suasana hening ketika Eren menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang sutradara film memberi tanda untuk Nile memulai gilirannya. "Siapkan senjatanya!" perintah Nile ke figuran disampingnya.

"Siap!" figuran tersebut langsung mengarahkan senjatanya ke Eren, Levi yang mengerti tanda itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang Eren. Kaki kananya sudah bersiap untuk menendang pipi mulus actor berusia 16 tahun tersebut.

_**Gedubrak! **_

Levi tergelincir mendadak, membuat adegan yang seharusnya paling terkenal itupun harus di_-cut _karena butuh waktu dua menit untuk membantu Levi duduk dan mengobati pinggang actor yang sebenarnya berusia 29 tahun itu sementara Eren, Armin dan Mikasa hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Bocah-bocah sial, malah mentertawakan senior mereka… aduhhh… pelan-pelan!" Levi menjitak kepala medis yang sedang mengobatinya.

==o0o==

_Take 2._

_Adegan dimana Eren melilitkan syalnya ke Mikasa._

"Dr. Jaeger, sekarang aku harus kemana? Aku sudah tidak punya rumah…" anak kecil yang memerankan Mikasa kecil berakting dengan sempurna di adegan ini, anak kecil yang berperan menjadi Eren kecil maju untuk melilitkan syalnya ke Mikasa, adegan itu berlangsung dengan dramatis dan intens awalnya.

_**Kringggg!**_

—Sampai HP milik Grisha berbunyi, menghancurkan mood yang sudah susah payah dibangun. Grisha yang sejak tadi sudah _bad mood _mengambil HP miliknya dan menjawabnya dengan, "Halo, disini Dr. Grisha Jaeger, untuk tinggalkan pesan tekan 1, untuk meninggalkan putramu dan mengubahnya jadi titan tekan 2. "

==o0o==

_Take 3._

_Special Operation Squad di hutan._

"HEICHOU! AYO GANTI KE 3DMG! TITAN INI BERBAHAYA!" Erd berseru. Para figuran yang berperan sebagai para prajurit _Scouting Legion _langsung keluar ketika mendengar seruan Erd. Awalnya ada dua figuran yang keluar terlebih dahulu untuk mengejar Titan jelmaan Annie.

"ADA BANTUAN DARI BELAKANG!" Eren berseru ketika melihat kedua figuran tersebut melawan Annie.

"HEICHOU! BERIKAN PERINTAH ANDA!" kali ini Petra mencoba berimprovasi.

"HEICHOU!"

"HEICHOU! APA PERINTAH ANDA?!"

Levi menoleh, "Semuanya, tutup telinga kalian," perintah Levi, dia segera menyiapkan granat dengung yang dibawanya kemudian mengarahkannya ke atas untuk menembakkan granat itu.

_**Dor!**_

"CUT! WOI! SIAPA YANG NUKER GRANAT DENGUNGNYA SAMA PISTOL BETULAN?!" seru sang sutradara yang kaget karena bunyi pistol. Pengambilan gambar di adegan itu terpaksa harus dihentikan sementara karena peluru tersebut mengenai salah satu juru kamera yang bertugas mengambil gambar di belakang pasukan _special operation squad._

==o0o==

_Take 4. _

_Pertempuran di Distrik Trost._

"Brengsek! Kenapa benda ini tidak mau lepas!? Aku sedang dikejar waktu!" Jean berusaha melepaskan 3DMG yang melekat di pinggang _dummy. _Mendadak Marco muncul bak pahlawan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Titan yang sedang mengejar Jean. "Marco!" seru Jean terkejut ketika dia melihat temannya yang muncul mendadak.

"Polo!" Marco tak sengaja membalas kalimat Jean.

Dan kedua actor muda tersebut harus menerima omelan plus hukuman selama dua jam penuh dari sutradara film yang marah besar akibat perbuatan mereka.

==o0o==

_Take 5. _

_Gunther Schulz VS Annie Leondhardt._

"Ah, kurasa itu tanda dari kapten Levi," ucap Erd saat melihat suar yang ditembakkan oleh sosok bertudung yang sebenarnya adalah Annie.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita susul kapten kalau begitu," kata Gunther sambil memasang 3DMG miliknya kemudian pergi menyusul sosok bertudung itu dibarengi dengan yang lain. Setelah adegan adu bacot tentang Petra dan Auruo yang mengompol saat ekspedisi pertama mereka, Gunther melihat sosok Annie berada di dekat mereka, "Sepertinya itu kapten," gumam Gunther namun dia sadar kalau sosok itu bukan sosok kapten mereka. "Bukan, itu bukan kapten… SIAPA KAU?!" teriak Gunther.

Annie menghampiri sosok Gunther dengan pisau _cutterblade—_yang bohongan—bersiap untuk menebas Gunther.

_**Bruak!**_

"CUT!"

"GUNTHERRRRR! KUATKAN DIRIMU!" seru Erd memegangi Gunther yang pingsan akibat menubruk pohon setelah kabelnya tak sengaja terpotong oleh Annie.

"Ups, aku salah sasaran…" kata Annie pelan.

==o0o==

_Take 6. _

_Pembersihan Distrik Trost._

"Marco… apa itu kau?" kata Jean pelan setelah dia menemukan sosok jenazah Marco—yang sebenarnya hanya _dummy _yang dibuat sedemikian rupa—suasana saat itu begitu intens dan tegang, tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Tidak. Aku disini, Jean."

—Sampai Marco masuk sambil mengunyah keripik kentang dengan santai, kembali menghancurkan suasana yang tadinya sudah terbangun sempurna.

Aktor berusia 16 tahun itu kembali dihukum oleh sang sutradara yang marah besar.

==o0o==

_**OMAKE~**_

"Hei semua~, disini Eren dan Levi! Selamat datang di acara 'SNK Behind The Scene.'" Eren berkata sambil melambai ke arah kamera sementara Levi memasang wajah orang idiot di kamera.

"Kali ini kami sedang istirahat makan siang, mari kita lihat apa yang para kru lakukan saat istirahat makan siang!" Levi dan Eren berjalan menuju ruang istirahat milik Erwin pertama-tama.

Terdengar suara percikan air dari kamar mandi, menandakan Erwin sedang mandi. _"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger! Ha! Ha! Ha!" _Erwin bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang sambil goyang ngebor dengan asyiknya.

Kedua orang yang merekam kejadian tersebut tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika mendengar Erwin menyanyi dengan OOCnya, namun mereka tak sadar kalau Erwin sudah selesai mandi. "Ohhhh! Jadi kalian senang ya merekam orang mandi?" kata Erwin dengan nada seram ketika dia memergoki kalau dia sedang direkam saat mandi oleh kedua temannya.

_Glup. _Eren dan Levi keringat dingin.

_R.I.P _Eren dan Levi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _jangan pukulin saya karena disini para karakter AoT jadi OOC XD, eniwey ini fic saya setelah berbulan-bulan tidak nongol disini XD. Ini ide ngaco saya setelah memikirkan kalau AoT itu hanyalah serial film Tv yang terkenal dan pastinya di setiap pembuatan film ada _behind the scene, _yah… jadilah fanfic ini, oke. Tinggalkan saran/reviewnya di sini? #tunjuk kotak review**


	2. Chapter 2

_SNK Behind The Scene_

_SnK belongs to Isayama Hajime_

_Rate: T_

_Warning: OOC parah, Typo (s), AU, bahasa agak kasar, contain some spoiler maybe?_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em>Take 7. <em>

_Petra dan Levi. _

Levi berdiri di atas ranting pohon dan melihat sosok Petra yang berada di bawahnya dengan posisi bersandar di pohon—kepalanya menghadap ke arah Levi dengan wajah yang berlumuran darah buatan, suasana begitu intens. Levi menatap Petra dengan tatapan perih, "Petra…" bisiknya pelan. Para _staff _dan sutradara sedikit terkejut mendengar _improve _actor berusia 29 tahun itu. Toh _improve _pemuda berdarah Perancis itu mendukung suasana pengambilan adegan, maka mereka pun membiarkan Levi memainkan perannya.

Suasana masih terbangun dengan bagus dan berjalan lancar ketika pengambilan adegan itu sampai kalimat iseng dari mulut Levi langsung membuyarkan suasana yang tadinya sudah berjalan dengan mulus.

"Kamu mimisan ya?"

"CUT!"

Petra menolak bicara dengan _co-worker_nya selama seminggu penuh setelah kejadian itu.

_Take 8._

_Jean!_

"Jadi dibagian ini nanti kamu salto dengan sedikit mengayunkan pedangnya lalu mendaratlah dengan kaki sedikit ditekuk," instruksi sutradara itu. Jean mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan instruksi pria yang berada di depannya.

Setelah Jean sedikit didandani oleh _makeup artist_, pengambilan gambar pun dimulai. "Oke, kamera mulai!"

Musik _Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen _diputar untuk mencocokkan gerakan Jean. Pemuda bermanik coklat itu mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melompat dan bersalto seperti yang sudah diperintahkan. Ketika mau salto di udara terdengar suara yang amat nyaring sehingga semua orang disana hanya bisa membulatkan mata mereka secara bersamaan.

_**Breet!**_

Hanya Tuhan, orang-orang disana dan para pembaca sekalian yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan celana Jean.

_Take 9. _

_Tulang ayam. _

Api unggun berkobar di tengah-tengah para aktor yang kebetulan mendapat peran di sana, Connie terduduk di pinggir sambil menangis—bohongan tentunya—yang ditemani oleh Jean, Ymir dan Krista di pinggir Connie. Jean menoleh ke arah pemuda plontos sebentar lalu maju kedepan, dia berjongkok untuk meraih serpihan-serpihan tulang—bohongan—yang tersebar disana. Ditatapnya serpihan-serpihan tulang itu dengan pandangan sedih untuk waktu yang agak lama.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat di adegan ini.

"Jean? Itu tulang ayam bekas makan siangku dan Armin loh yang kamu pegang." Marco dan Armin masuk ke _stage_ dengan santai sambil makan ayam goreng dengan nikmat—menghancurkan pengambilan gambar adegan Jean.

_Dafuq. _

Marco dan Armin dihukum oleh sutradara dan direktor film yang marah besar, kedua aktor muda itu disuruh mengangkat ember berisi berbagai macam serangga beracun yang diambil dari hutan Australia.

_Take 10. _

_Awas ada bom!_

"Ini perintah, Eren. Buatlah itu terjadi," kata Levi dengan nada perintah yang jelas di kalimatnya. Pria itu kemudian melenggang pergi untuk meminum tehnya ditemani oleh sosok wanita bermata _ginger _di sampingnya.

"Baik, _sir." _Eren berkata sambil menyentuh tangannya yang diperban kemudian sedikit berjengit kesakitan. Dia menoleh ke arah senior-seniornya yang tengah minum.

"Jangan khawatir, Ren. Pelan-pelan saja." Erd angkat bicara sambil meminum kopi hitamnya.

"Justru dengan begini kamu terlihat lebih manusiawi 'kan? Akan lebih menakutkan jika kamu bertransformasi dengan lancar tanpa ada gangguan," kata Gunther menenangkan.

"Yah, tapi sebaiknya kamu tidak membuat Levi_-san _kerepotan mengurusimu, _shitty brat," _kata Auruo sinis kemudian meneguk kopi susunya.

Remaja bermata hijau tua itu menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya, bergumam.

_**Plek.**_

Eren menyenggol sendoknya—sengaja sih—, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Erd.

"Err, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Eren berusaha mengambil benda logam itu dengan susah payah.

_**Crek. **_

"Gah!" Eren berseru kesakitan ketika dia berhasil menggapai benda dingin tersebut, seruan itu dianggap tanda oleh bagian staff suara* untuk memulai ledakan di adegan ini.

_**DUARRRRR!**_

Dalam sekejam mata tempat itu langsung luluh lantak oleh ledakan barusan.

"Uohokkk! Uhukkk! WOIIII! INI KENAPA MALAH MELEDAK?! SIAPA YANG NARUH BOM DISINI?!" seru sebuah gumpalan hitam yang ternyata teridentifikasi sebagai sang direktor film sementara sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Connie dan Sasha memasang muka polos anak tak berdosa di belakang kamera bersama dengan pencetus ide laknat tersebut, Erwin Smith.

"Kita impas," ucap Erwin dengan nada puas. Rupanya dia masih dendam dengan kejadian di chapter satu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Halo #dikeplak. **

**Maaf kalo apdetannya telat banget, maklum, derita anak kelas 12 yang mau menghadapi UN waktu itu sangatlah ribet jadinya yah telat semua apdetannya #bows**

**Bersedia kasih saran atau masukan? **

**Pojok review:**

**Black Beyond Birthday: makasih udah baca~ kan ga seru ya kalo Marco jadi anak baik terus jadinya kubikin Marco berjiwa rusuh pake banget. #dor**

**Sakura: here you go.**

**Syalala uyee: bayangin aja cobaaa~ :3 #dibom**

**Rayhan Watanabe: ini lanjutannya, selamat menikmati #dikirakatering**

**Io-Aruka: makasih udah di-fave~**

**Skizzeonpaper: ini dia~ maaf ya lama apdetannya :(**

**Kim arlein17: here you go~**

**Azuki-hazl: syukurlah kalo suka, ini lanjutannya~**

**SKETmachine: ini dia~**

**BlackAzure29: ini dia~ maaf ya lama :(**

**Bakero: maunya sih nulis gitu tapi kokoro ane belum siap #dibantai**

**AiKi Aeru: ini lanjutannya~**

**Meira R-A: makasih udah baca~**

**PS: kok yang following cerita saya mendadak berkurang? Did I do something wrong? **


End file.
